Ranger School
The is a location whereby individuals aspire to become either Rangers, Mechanics and Operators in training, featured in Shadows of Almia. Hidden in Ascension Square is a diary which was used by the three founding fathers of the Ranger Union: Erma, Professor Hastings and Lamont. Overview At the Ranger School, individuals are taught skills pertaining to the lives of Pokémon Rangers, in order to succeed as either a Ranger, a Mechanic or an Operator. It is here where Erma, Professor Hastings and Lamont vowed to bring peace to the Pokémon world, thus forging what would later become the institution of the Ranger Union. Lamont created the Ranger School to allow children to learn about the responsibilities of being a Pokémon Ranger. For demonstration purposes, the Ranger School implements a safer, less powerful variant of the Capture Styler called the School Styler. *'Pokémon Ranger' - A Pokémon Ranger's role is to uphold the peace within the Almia region and protect nature. Their role is pivotal in the day-to-day running of the Ranger Union. *'Operator' - These people are assigned to communicate directly with Pokémon Rangers in the field via voicemail, and can grant additional PokéAssists to Rangers who successfully complete a mission. Though the role of Operator is slightly subservient to the Ranger, it is a crucial aspect of the Ranger Union. *'Mechanic' - The Mechanic's role in the series is to repair machinery. Not much else about this class is known. Teachers Within the Ranger School, there are a variety of teachers whom are capable of teaching students about the role of Pokémon Rangers in everyday life. The teachers present are as follows: *Mr. Lamont - The Headmaster of the Ranger School and its founder, Lamont is a person dedicated to the ideals of peace within the world. *Mr. Kincaid - Kincaid is a teacher at the Ranger School, who later reveals himself as a member of the sinister Team Dim Sun then became leader of Team Debonairs. *Ms. April - April is the teacher of the protagonist's classroom. *Ms. Claire - Claire is a teacher at the Ranger School, whose specialty lies in Target Clear. *Janice - Janice serves as the person who looks after the Ranger School. *Mr. Kaplan - Kaplan is a teacher at the Ranger School, who specialises in the teaching of Capturing Pokémon through the use of School Stylers. Locations Field This place is located in front of the Ranger School building. There are crates here, and some Pokémon roaming around the field. There is a classroom on the left side of the building. To the right is where Ascension Square is located. Hallway Located in the first floor of the Ranger School, with two classrooms, a library, staircase and the Staff Room. Pichu and Bidoof are found here. Second Floor This is the place to eat and where dormitories are located. Ascension Square This is where the Pledge Stone is located. There is a port on the east side. This is where Team Dim Sun's Cargo Ship will eventually crash here. Basement This is where Mr. Kincaid's laboratory located. The location also has a Zubat blocking it so the player must find his/her own way. Entrance It is found in front of the Field, to the west, it leads to School Road. Pokémon